After Bates' Visit
Title: After Bates' Visit Players: Ham Tyler, Heather O'Leary, Juliet Parrish, Ryan Rivers, Dallas Foster, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: This takes places immediately following: A Good Bates? Part 1: Ham tries to find out what the heck is going on around the Ranch. Part 2: Pyotr and Heather begin taking a skyfighter apart... and the talk about lots of stuff LOG BEGINS Ham Tyler steps out of the House, rather casually. His eyes move over the people already outside, and he shrugs a little bit. "Evening Folks." He seems almost.. happy? Juliet Parrish is still standing over the CD, watching the dust kicked up by the departing limo. She’s still rather in shock. Ham Tyler frowns slightly, "Umm.. Doc? You O.K.?" Juliet Parrish inhales deeply before she slowly bends to retrieve the CD in its case. "Fine." she lies, not getting up. Ham Tyler frowns, "Uh huh..." Seems his good mood might have ruined, "What is it Julie?" Juliet Parrish pushes up to her feet, straightening as she does, holding the CD as if it's diseased. "Ryan may be the best person to explain it." Ham Tyler glances at Ryan, and arches an eyebrow, "Care to explain, Detective?" Ryan Rivers turns away from the where the Limo drove off, sure that it isn't coming back or dropping anyone off to be sneaky. "The CD? I believe it has..." Ryan pauses to find the right word. "...Questionable material meant to embarrass Juliet involving her last encounter with Bates." He remembers being present for the storming of the building. There was a lot of yelling... and a lot more shooting. Ham Tyler frowns, "And the Limo? Who was in it?" Juliet Parrish leaves Ryan to do the explaining as she turns and starts back towards the ranch house. Dallas Foster jogs into the yard of the ranch, out on a late night jog it seems as his path comes from the North Pasture. Dallas runs a hand over his bald head, wiping any sweat from it that was there. Pausing to jog in place for a quick cool down, Dallas then moves to the nearest tree, grabbing a thick limb, the man begins to do a series of pull ups Ham Tyler shrugs, as no one answers him, and he looks at Dallas, "Another fitness nut?" He sighs softly, and shrugs again, "If I missed saying it before, welcome to the Ranch." Dallas Foster turns his attention towards Ham and just grunts at the man's words. "Eh dinnit know that it wuz a bad thing ta be in shape?" Ham Tyler chuckles, "Oh, it isn't. I keep myself in shape, I just don't go running for... what was it Heather called it? Oh yes, fun. Running is not what I call fun." Of course, Ham is old. Like over 40. Dallas Foster pauses, dangling from the branch he was doing his pull-ups on, his powerful arms flexed as they hold his heavy form off of the ground. "Well yah learn ta love it when ya go through SEAL training, or ya don' make et" Ham Tyler shrugs, "Running doesn't help with Covert work. So it was never part of my training." Dallas Foster drops down from the tree then and takes a few steps towards Ham. "Ya mean like bein stealthy? Runnin keeps your body in prime physical condishin, so ya kin be stealthy fer as long as ya want" Ham Tyler shrugs, "But if you have too many muscles, it is actually harder, I've found. Muscles, or too much fat." He shrugs, "Besides, not all covert work is done in the jungle sneaking around. I did more in a city, and having a face that does not stand out, nor a body that does either, has been good to me." Dallas Foster nods as Ham says this. "Ya is right, they didn't really want meh ta beh in the field much cause im so big" He shrugs. "I learned ta be relatively stealthy, but my advantage was they could pile on the weapons with me" Ham Tyler nods, "I bet. You ever handle a big weapon? Squad Automatic Weapon, M-60, anything like that?" Dallas Foster shakes his head when Ham asks him this. "Et wasnt practical fer meh, heavy, ammo was heavy, eh could carry two m-16's and about the same ammo with less weight" He shrugs. "But em not in da SEALS now, so I might think bout learnin it..." Ham Tyler shrugs, "A Heavy Machine Gun can sometimes turn the tide of the fight." He shrugs, "But yeah, ammo limitations are sometimes the problem." Dallas Foster winks a Ham. "Just hand meh enough ammo fer meh AK and I will help turn the tide" Ham Tyler chuckles, "Heather also said you could do it with one punch..." He smiles, "I've yet to see her loose a fight, I would have enjoyed seeing you beat her... with her, a draw is as good as a win." Pyotr Zagadka exits from the house, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The Russian scientist has his tablet PC nestled in the crook of his arm. He taps away at it's surface with a stylus as he slowly crosses the front yard towards the barn... though stops halfway to dig a slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket, flicking one between his lips and fishing out his trenchlighter. Dallas Foster turns as he hears the sound of someone stepping from the home. Dallas looks over the man slowly before glancing back to Ham. "Sheh has real trainin, eh was jus all out da whole fight... only reason eh got a draw was cause eh cheap shotted her at da end when sheh wrapped her legs around meh in a take down, eh turned aroun' an tagged her in her nose" Ham Tyler shrugs, glancing back at Pyotr, and nodding, "Can I get one of those, Pyotr?" He shrugs slightly, "No such thing as a cheap shot, Dallas. When it comes to survival, I would, and I think Heather would agree, I would rather see you hit someone and prevent a loss, than get yourself killed. We don't follow any formal rules. Anything goes. Heather does wear gloves to spar, because she doesn't want to permanently hurt someone... She's almost too well trained to be teaching." Dallas Foster nods as Ham says this. "Yah, she is pretty damn good, I have fought a lotta big feckers and sheh could take em all" Dallas shrugs. "Eh knocked her aroun' a bit with my double fist swings... helps to take two chances at once, but et jus opens me up fer hits" Pyotr Zagadka takes a puff of the cigarette, some Russian brand he has to be running low on and looks to Ham. ""Dah, Peter is close enough." he says with that slightly goofy angelic grin of his. "P-Yo-ter is more proper but, as amerikans say, when in rome?" he chuckles. He listens to the banter between Ham and the newbie he doesn't know and coughs once. "Ham.. Did you see the security photage from last night? Heather's little Duel with the Monstrosity?" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "I saw it... What the hell was she thinking?" Dallas Foster listens curiously of the duel. Dallas just shakes his head. "Seems eh have missed all the fun you guys have" Dallas shrugs before nodding to Pyotr. "Em Dallas..." He looks around. "...grunt... fer this crew" Pyotr Zagadka holds up both hands, smoke and tablet like a shield. "Do not ask me, Comrade. I am not her keeper." He lowers his hand and walks over, smoke between his lips to free his hand so he can offer it to Dallas. "Doctor Pyotr Zagadka. Scienctist and Engineer for this, as you say, crew." he says by way of greeting, "Which sometimes translates into Heavey Weapons Operator." Ham Tyler nods slightly, and shrugs a bit, and reaches into his jacket pocket, for his own cigarette, and takes his last one out. He has cut way down, three a day, cigarettes, not packs. He lights it with what looks like a Zippo with Diana's face in a set of cross-hairs on it. Dallas Foster takes Pyotr's hand in his large ham sized hand before then taking a step back from the two to get out of the direct blow of the smoke. "Ya got a busy job, eh jus gotta know how ta fire a gun and cut heads off" he says with a teasing wink at the two Pyotr Zagadka grins and returns the shake and then drops his hand, smoke billowing from his nostrils. "Dah, that is a very GOOD job, though. I spend more time in the lab or workshop then in the field.. trying to work kinks out of few.. special projects. I had had a lot of.. moderate failures trying to unlock Vistor technology but a few successes as well.. Like my Quad laser." he looks at Ham. "Speaking of new projects.. Heather is going to be assisting me in a new heavy weapons project in her spare time when she is able." Ham Tyler is just 'the Fixer'. But he stays quiet, while smoking his Lucky Strike. He frowns at the thought of what Heather did, and than, nods to Pyotr, "Well, if she is helping you, she won't be out fighting honor duels... Make sure to keep her busy." He frowns, "I did not get an audio recording of what they talked about, does anyone know why they even fought?" Pyotr Zagadka looks sheepishly at Ham. "I am sorry. When I rigged the wireless monitoring system for the ranch I never thought to install audio capability. I will probably have to remedy that." yep, another job for Mister Fixit. he just knew those few PHD's would come in handy. Bleh. Heather O'Leary steps out of the barn, whistling happily some old Irish drinking song, even if it is obvious she hasn't been drinking. She turns when she sees the group, gathered together, and waves, heading over to them, "What's up boys?" Ham Tyler glances over at Heather, and his eyes narrow, "Let's see... Visits to the ranch by Motherships, Red Dust immune Visitors, one of the Bates Boys...." He pauses, "And one of the folks here likes to fight some kind of Honor duels with hulking brutes." Pyotr Zagadka ahems and looks away, a bit embarrassed he even brought it up. he takes a drag off his smoke. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "It was either that, Ham, or have the Fifth Column destroyed in the coming weeks. By fighting that duel, I earned them time to go into hiding, better... Ezekiel will honor his word." She smiles sweetly at Ham, "Besides, I won, didn't I?" Ham Tyler frowns, not really a fan of any Lizard, even Angelica creeps him out at times, "I suppose it was for a good reason... next time, I'd rather you just kill the threat, rather than let him walk away." Pyotr Zagadka frowns a bit. "I don't know if that would work, either way. I do not like the Idea of Visitor Command knowing our location. Sure, they may not wipe us off the face of the earth today.. but tomorrow.. the day after? Do we HAVE a fallback base?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "There is a Mountain Camp..." She looks at Ham, "Ham... We could use that Visitor... He is not under Diana's control... He answers directly to the Leader, not to Diana... He has the Leader's ear... perhaps, if we can convince him that fighting us is wrong... we could end the war." Ham Tyler just laughs, "Yeah. Right. Good fricking luck with that." Pyotr Zagadka looks even MORE skeptical. "I don't think he wants fighting to stop. from what Angelica told me of what he said, he sounds like he just wants a better REASON to fight. He is like some old Roman Gladiator." Heather O'Leary sighs, "So, if I screwed up, I'll make up for it, by killing him... He knows I can do it now." She sighs softly, "Ham, you're a prick, you know that?" Ham Tyler nods, "It has been said before. Yes." Pyotr Zagadka chuckles faintly. "And by you yourself, even." he quips. He looks to heather. "So.. you ready to get your hands dirty, Heather, and see if we can scrounge three anti-grav generators?" Heather O'Leary smirks, than nods, "Always ready to get my hands dirty. Especially when it gets me away from Mr Sunshine over there." Ham Tyler smiles, and says, cheerfully, "Bite me O'Leary." He turns to the house, and moves inside. Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes. "Have a good day, Comrade ham. try to not be such large prick... wait.." He hates English sometimes. Heather O'Leary giggles, unable to help herself. "Don't compliment him too much..." Ham Tyler smirks, "Tell that to my wife..." He slips inside. end Part 1, Begin Part2 Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "I think we seriously need to get our dour friend laid." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, he does have a wife... I think she should handle that..." Pyotr Zagadka Raises a brow. "I did not know he was married." he says, surprised. "I have never met the woman. Does he ever SEE her?" Heather O'Leary nods, "She arrived here at the Ranch not long ago... Not sure where she was, I always had heard she was dead..." Pyotr Zagadka hhmms. "Well for all his quirks I doubt that Ham is a necorphiliac...." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I saw her... She's sweet looking... Vietnamese, I think." Pyotr Zagadka blinks. "Really. Well.. I am happy for him. We seme to be luckier then most in our little family, dah? Most of us have someone." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "With Donovan and Dr. Parrish, You and Angel, Liz'beth and I, and I suppose even Tyler and his wife... Aye. But, honestly, that is not even close to most of us... But than, I guess alot more people could be together..." Pyotr Zagadka smiles faintly and stubs out his cigarette. "So.. anyways. We still got any fighter wreckage in storage that we haven't stripped yet? Heather O'Leary nods, "We have one, yes." She moves towards the barn, the one she just left. Pyotr Zagadka follows her into the barn, hanging his tablet PC on a peg by it's shoulder strap. Heather O'Leary slips by her Harrier, and picks up her laptop, than moves to the Skyfighter next to it. The one with alot of pieces missing, "'Liz'Beth and I have been stripping this one to repair the others..." Pyotr Zagadka nods as he runs his hands along the side of the skyfighter. "It should have two generators, dah?" he asks, trying to remember. Heather O'Leary nods, "Two I think. One for the Front, one for the rear... Unless... Maybe it only needs one?" She shrugs, "Haven't had to replace one of those yet... Not sure I have the know-how..." She moves to the Skyfighter, and slips underneath, "I know the forward one, I think, is placed just behind the front Landing Skid..." Pyotr Zagadka lowers himself to his knees and crawls underneath the rear engines, looking for the control panel. "It would need at least two, I figure, to keep balance. Antigravity isn't a static field.. think of it as a fulcrum on which the vessel balances." Heather O'Leary nods and opens the panel, "Well, alot of stuff they do is a little beyond me..." She reaches into the access panel, and starts feeling around, "Here it is..." Tapping a 3 foot by 2 foot box, with lots of Sirian written on it. "At least that is what Liz'Beth said this writing meant... And now that I have picked up a little Sirian... I guess she is right." Pyotr Zagadka laughs and comes up and over to the box. "Truthfully, not much of their technology is that far beyond ours... not mathemetically.. It's the engineering side." he says as he reaches into the slot and runs his hand over the box. "Da, that is it. Anyways Antigravity.. Faster then light.. Even the Inertial Dampeners I suspect they use since I know the g's we pull in these are negated somewhat.. It has all been mathematically mapped out. Their evolution... "he grunts as he pulls the box open so he can peer inside.. "Forced them to narrow WHAT they decided to develope in what order.. just like ours has. I mean, there are things I can see their technology allowing them to do which they haven't developed yet. probably because they either never thought along the lines or never needed to" Heather O'Leary nods, "Likely the second. From what little I can gather of their history, they were not warlike until their technology was well beyond what ours is now, and could do things that are totally different, and in some ways, many actually, better than what we would do..." Pyotr Zagadka nods. "Exactly. By the same token, with their headrush into a warlike existance, they stopped REFINING certain aspects of their technology. If I could break their engineering down I could possibly fine ways to take what they have and make it much more efficient.. Like their Power Generation. it's all brute force. No finesse. No real power management systems beyond the very basic." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Should we remove the Generator from the box, or remove the whole box? It looks like it would be easier to remove the Generator itself, but it might be better to move it in the box... Less chance of an accident. That box is pretty good at dampening impact damage..." Pyotr Zagadka nods in agreement. "Dah. Remove the box. My guess is it may have it's own intertial dampening subsystem.. if so.. may I can adapt that as well for something. Like your harrier." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Meaning I could pull 10 Gee's without blacking out?" She reaches for one of the special spanners from a tool kit on her waist, and begins to remove the oddly shaped Sirian bolts from the box. Pyotr Zagadka chuckles and holds the box steady for her so when it comes loose it won't drop. "Da, that.. Inertial Dampening works partially by shedding "virtual" mass.. is a long boring equation that was come up by a proffessor called Sarkhov many many years ago." He feels the box become heavier as it comes loose and he slowly, carefully, pulls it free. "Theoretically, it would allow a vessel to travel much faster with it's current propulsion. probably how Motherships and even smaller visitor vessels get so much speed cosidering their propulsion, while advanced, seems small relatively to the apparent real mass of the vessels." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "If you can accelerate faster, without making everyone inside pass out, you can go faster.... Makes sense to me." She helps lower the generator box to the ground, even if it is in the box, no reason to take any chances. Pyotr Zagadka is satisfied once the box is down and heads for the second one. "Not just that. It also means better fuel effieicny. If you are lighter for the inertia involved, it means the less energy used to propel a vessel. Think about it. If you were to put an intertial dampener on, say, a car? You could easily double or quadruple it's fuel usage." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "That would make the Oil companies pissed." She chuckles. Pyotr Zagadka bahs as she starts loosening the next box. "They probably already have 100 mile a gallon cars. So I guess Inertial Dampening would make it.. 200? Maybe even 400 hundred?" he asks with a grin.. and catches the second box. He sets it by the first. "Well.. I think that is all we need for now..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Unless you wanted another one? You mentioned wanting three..." Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly. "But from where?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "We can get one more from the aft section, I thought you said... any more and we need to gut another Skyfighter..." Pyotr Zagadka dohs and nods. "Sorry. Ya. We can harvest one more.. and I will grab the power coulings from the engines temselfe later once I have run field strength tests on the anti-grav components." Heather O'Leary nods, and moves to rear Landing Skids, to find the access panel. "Sure, sounds right... Field strength tests..." She smiles, "Sometimes, my friend, you speak to far above my head, but I still love listening to you talk." Pyotr Zagadka blushes faintly. "Well.. I am slowly learning NOT to talk above peoples heads. probably why I neever was very poular when I was younger. I was.. how amerikans say.. a nerd." he chuckles at that as he places his hands beneath the final anti-grav generator. "I guess that is why Angelica and I get along. Different cultures, different cliques." Heather O'Leary removes the bolts, shrugging a little, "I was not popular in School either. Not because of my grades, but because I was better at most sports, than the boys, better looking than all the girls... until high school... being flat as a board tends to make you over looked." Pyotr Zagadka laughs now. "I guess. When I was in school things were not like your schools. It was still the Soviet Period. We didn't have the same little quirks and ideals you did." He holds the box carefully as it becomes more loose. "We were all supposed to be smart and like.. clones of each other. I was both unlucky. My father's position as a high ranking civil engineer and my grandafther being a Nobel Lauriate gave me a little more prestige, but my mother's blood.." he shakes his head. "Well, it sort of wiped what little prestige I had away." Heather O'Leary nods, "I only had myself and my brother to help me get through. No one famous in my family. I just told everyone to go to hell, and went on with my life." Pyotr Zagadka nods. "I tried that. It is hard. My mother was Rom... A gypsy." he says, quietly as he lowers the final box to the ground and slides it next to the other pair. "The Soviet union had.. harsh beliefs about the Rom. It was bad enough that while we were no Fascist Germany we still ostracized the Jewish citizens but even they were treated better then the Rom were.. But my father loved her dearly and family notariety protected her enough to be left alone herself. It was me and my.. sibings who had to pay with the teasing." Heather O'Leary nods, "The Rom..." She nods again, "I don't know why everyone fears them so." She shrugs, and finishes removing the bolts, helping to get the box down, "I suppose it is like so many people's fear of the Visitors... Fear of the unknown." Pyotr Zagadka smiles. "Da, I think that is exactly it." he pulls a hanky from his pocket and wipes his hands. "If I may ask.. Where is your brother?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Last I heard, he was in Ireland, working with the WLF." She sighs a little, "He does more work for Tyler since the second invasion, than I care to think about. I am afraid for him... Working for the WLF is not what he is used to. He's a SEAL... He should be with people that understand how they think... Daddy was so proud when he graduated SEAL Training... I was so jealous..." Pyotr Zagadka smiles at that, Understanding. "I was Jealous when my Older Brother became a Colonel in the Army. And when one of my sisters got accepted into the Ballet. I was so young.. They hseemed so gloriious.." he bites his lower lip. "I envy you. I would give almost anything to see any of my siblings. Out of seven children I am the youngest and the last. I always thought they would be around to protect me..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Don't envy me too much. Talos, while my twin, is a rather large pain in my ass." She shrugs, "I love him to death, but for all I've seen of him since this second war began, he may as well be dead. No letters, no emails... He might be dead, and Tyler just hasn't told me." She shakes her head a bit, to clear it, and than says, "We got onto some bad subjects, I think... For both of us...." She pauses, and shrugs, "Of course, talking with you is easy, it doesn't hurt so much as talking with others. I think it has to do with the feelings I get, not being from here, growing up different... Like you." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13